


I Hate ʇɥɐʇ ı loʌə You.

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Angst, injuries, only mild mentions of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to write :)Written in Wels' perspective btw
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	I Hate ʇɥɐʇ ı loʌə You.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I could just post this without it being anonymous but I'm doing it anyway lol
> 
> Same author as the fics that were based on the drunk hermits headcanons, aka c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent 
> 
> Just posting anonymously because idk why not :P
> 
> Mild TW for mentions of blood and injuries I suppose?? It's not much
> 
> Honestly this is just a little writing in my mildly cryptic poem-like writing style written from Wels' perspective

* * *

I hate you.

I hate you with every fiber of my being.

I hate your ego and your cockiness, and your pride. I hate the way you smile when I tell you to leave.

I hate the way you insist on trying to destroy this place—the place I call home. I hate the way you waltz into my area like you own the place, trying to demand that I yield.

I hate the way you insist on fighting me, over and over, trying so hard to defeat me even though you never will. I win every time, and yet you still believe that you can win.

You are evil. I am a knight. I will never show fear in the face of evil, I will do everything in my power to protect everyone from evil like you.

And yet you make it into a game.

I hate you.

I hate the way you demand a fight from me.

I hate the way you always smirk when our swords clash.

I hate the way you try to trip me up during a fight, the way you purr such _nonsense_ at me in such a mocking tone.

I hate the way you stare at me with those crimson eyes.

I hate the way you smile after being defeated.

I hate the way that you approach me, blood dripping from your mouth and soaking your shirt, and you don't give a care in the world.

I hate the way you place your hand on my cheek so tenderly, staring into my eyes as you smile.

I hate the way you always kiss me before you admit defeat. The way your soft lips press against mine. The way my heart flutters every time. The way it takes my breath away hopelessly.

I hate the way I don't hesitate to kiss you back. I hate the way I don't want to pull away, the way I want to kiss you again, and keep kissing you forever. Even when I get a taste of the blood in your mouth—your lips always taste so sweet.

I hate the way you stroke my hair and tell me you love me, that I'm beautiful, that you love staring so deeply into my eyes and kissing me.

I hate the way you're so happy to let me claim my prize, the way you're so happy to kiss me, the way you're so happy to let me wrap my arms around your waist and pull you closer, kissing you until I'm out of breath.

I hate the way you look at me so lovingly, the faux menace mixed into your expression, smiling at me as you enter the portal to leave.

I hate the way you leave me there to think about your touch, wishing to feel your warmth again.

I hate the way I feel eager for our next battle, knowing that I'll win, knowing that I'll get to claim my prize again, knowing that I'll get to kiss your sweet lips again so deeply, I'll get to hold you as close as I can and stare into your beautiful crimson eyes.

I hate you.

I hate that I love you.

* * *


End file.
